My Billionaire Boyfriend
by Ouma
Summary: Is there any guy out there that is patient on their lover attitude? Is there any boyfriend that will do anything for his lover to be happy? Well . . . that lover exist, an idol boyfriend which is the dream by many single women and guess who is his lover is? It's Eren who else!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

**Summary:**

Is there any guy out there that is patient on their lover attitude? Is there any boyfriend that will do anything for his lover to be happy? Well . . . that lover exist, an idol boyfriend which is the dream by many single women and guess who is his lover is? It's Eren who else!

* * *

_If we lost something precious._

_Will it come back?_

_If miracle will happen?_

_How long do we have to wait for it?_

Eren already has lots of precious stuff that he won't know if he lost one or two of it. His precious stuff is none other than money, gold, accessories, clothes, diamonds, mansion and a hot sexy successful boyfriend. Well, his boyfriend is the most precious since he is the one that give him money and anything Eren wants.

Eren doesn't need another miracle to happen in his life since he already experiences it every day. The miracle he has is by having a billionaire as his boyfriend.

It feels like a dream for him.

* * *

He is walking in one of the famous mall around the world, he has tons of shopping bags in his hands and few boxes of shoes he bought is being hold by a random stranger he met on the street. Few people look at him surprise that a boy is buying lots of stuff, he is wearing a hat with grey lining. Wearing comfortable black vest and white shirt in the inside and black pants.

His shoe is hand-made and grey in color matching his new watch.

"Hurry up; we have tons of shops to go." Eren shouts.

"How did you get the money to buy all of this?" The stranger sounds like he is about to cry carrying all the stuff that Eren bought, is his name is Jace or Jack? Who cares what his name is? As long he does his job Eren will pay him in the end of the day.

"I'm just using my boyfriend credit card." Eren says as he takes out a platinum card from his bag.

"My hand hurts."

Eren sighs and shook his head as he take a look at the guy arms, his skin is red in color and worst of all he has no muscle.

"Geez, the last time I go shopping there are lots of strong guys carried my things for me but today I only got an otaku as my helper." Eren complaints and take out his cell phone which is a new edition that just comes out yesterday which shock the stranger. The phone is a limited edition that only the creator only made 10 of it.

"My limo is here, can you still carry it to the front?" Eren asks as he starts walking.

"May-Maybe."

"Good."

The stranger hold his tears as hard as he can, all he wants is just to go to the cosplay convention and watch the girl he has a crush on since middle school compete but he suddenly got drag by a shopping freak and force to be a slave until his arms hurts.

'_Today is very unlucky.' _He thought.

It was then he suddenly feel the weight on his hand is gone and look up to see three huge man wearing a suit take the stuff and put it in the back of the car.

"Hey, stranger!" Ern calls him.

"Um . . . yes."

"Thanks."

The stranger blushes to see Eren cute face, he look so innocent and beautiful when he smiles. The smile he gives is different from his crush, it is more heartwarming and not a fake.

"My name is Jean if you forget."

"Okay." Eren look inside his wallet and push hundreds of dollar on Jean face. "It is thank you gift for helping me."

Jean eyes widen to see lots of money in his hand; this is enough for him to live for one whole year without working. Eren is a kind guy different from the story of rich people that he always hears from his friends. In his entire life he never been thanked before by anyone, not even by his crush.

Before he gets any chance to thanks Eren, the rich guy is gone with the black limo.

"Eren." He feels his heart is beating fast.

* * *

Eren cross his leg as he look at the stuff he bought.

"I love shopping." He says happily.

Armin looks at the mirror to see at Eren happy reflection. He always wonder how his master end up with Eren, well . . . Eren is not actually a bad guy. It is just that he loves shopping too much. Spending thousands of money in one day is so frightening; it is as shock to know how many credit cards Levi has to give to Eren so he can continue shopping.

All of his credit card are platinum and there are one time he gives Eren credit card with no limit but later he needs to take it back after knowing Eren just spent 3 billion dollar by using it in a week. Even though that happens his master never once shout or break up with him.

Why his master being so kind to Eren?

It's true that they are lover but doesn't it feel like Eren being spoiled a lot?

His master even buys Eren an island just because he asks for it.

"We're here Eren sama." Armin says.

Before Armin can get out from the limo Eren already get out from the passenger seat and run toward the front door of the mansion.

"Please place my stuff at the usual place." He says once he passes the nearby maid and walk away. "Thank you for your hard work." He shouts before he disappears from their sight at the corner.

Even though Eren is a shopping freak he can't hate that guy.

"As long master is happy we're all happy."

* * *

It's so quiet.

Very quiet.

Too quiet.

It is so fucking quiet that he feels like killing himself!

"HONEY!" He hears his lover is calling him, a smile is form on his face and he quickly hides Eren photo inside the wardrobe and closes it. He doesn't want his lover to see him as a loner, he has to act cool whether what the situation is.

There is no way he will admit he is lonely.

He is way to cool and handsome to say that.

"Hi sweetheart." The young master says as he sees his lover open the door with a wide smile on his face.

Eren ran toward him and jump, quickly he catch his lover so he won't fall on the office table fill with papers and pen. The last thing he wants to happen in this office is his lover gets hurt.

"Eren, how many times do I have to tell you not to jump?" He asks and wraps his arms around Eren, it feels nice to smell the sweet scent surround him. Whenever he smells the scent it makes his heart calm down and clears his mind. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry Levi; I just miss you so much."

"How's your shopping?"

"It's nice; I just make an otaku as my slave today." Eren says happily and hug Levi back. "The otaku looks like a geek; he wears glasses and unfashionable clothes. His watch is also very old and make out of plastic."

Levi nod his head even though he is not actually listening to what Eren is talking about, it just that Eren voice is so comfortable to hear that it feels like a lullaby for him.

"Miss me?"

Levi pushes Eren on the table and smirks.

"Yes."

The relationship of billionaire guy and a shopping freak is normal for them

People will usually think the shopping freak is taking advantage of the billionaire but actually it the opposite.

"Eren, you're mine."

He just smile to see his lover embrace him. "You're so greedy Levi."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Eren . . ."

"Levi . . ."

"No matter what happen please don't forget me."

He embraces Eren tightly as possible to feel the warmth of his lover for the last time before he goes to a faraway place; it saddens him they need to be separate. Why does this have to happen between these lovers? What is his sin that they have to be separate?

"I will miss you so much Levi." Eren cries.

"I know."

Krista shed a tear to watches her young master and Eren love drama, she always see this everyday but it is still touching. Armin just smile as he watches them cuddle he envy to see how close there are, if only his lover treat him the same way as his master did.

"Here."

Levi put something on Eren hand.

"Use this every time you miss me."

"Yes my love." Eren smiles as he looks at the gold credit card.

"It has no limit so have fun." Levi gives him the good news making Eren smile widely, it feels nice to see Eren smile.

"Bye." Eren ran away toward his limo while holding that credit card up high.

Armin sighs to see another disappointed ending, why does Eren always run away with the credit card and didn't watch as Levi leave. Why won't he wait? There are thoughts that Eren merely just use Levi for his money.

His master is a smart guy so there has to be a reason why he is still dating Eren.

"Lets' go Armin." Levi says.

"Yes sir." He opens the car door.

'_When I think back why do they always act like they're not going to see each again since Levi is just going to a meeting that last for a few hours only?'_

Armin starts the engine and drive in speed limit. Every time he wants to know something he has a habit of tapping anything he touches.

Levi can see the uneasy look his driver has.

"Is there something wrong Armin?"

Armin gulps wondering if he should ask, but it won't hurt if he asks a few question, right.

"Um . . . can I ask you a question sir?"

"What is it?"

"How do you meet Eren sama?"

Hearing that question makes Levi laugh as a sudden flashback come back to his memory.

"I met him when I have a sudden interest to see commoner convenience store because at that time I always wonder why they like to eat instant food instead of asking their chef to cook for them." Armin chuckles hearing that knowing that his master is bit clueless on commoner. "Do you believe if I say that I met Eren when he is drooling when I take out my credit card?"

Armin hold his laughter as he imagines it, it will be funny if he get the chance to see it.

"I fell in love with him at the first sight and ask him to become my lover."

"Let me guess, he accepts it right away." Armin says.

"Nope."

He almost screams when he hears that.

"EH?"

"That's right, Eren refuse to become my lover even though I offer him a rich lifestyle."

_'Eren sama refuse, but why? Doesn't he love money?'_

"So . . . How did you manage to make Eren as your lover?"

Levi smirks, crossing his hands and legs as he shut his eyes tightly.

"It all starts when his ex boyfriend came to disturb him during my stalking schedule."

"You stalk him?"

Armin eyes widen and gulp. He can't believe that the young master he respect so much stalk people, this is freaking scary.

"Yes. . ." An evil smile appears on his young master face. "I make sure to give him a bloody ritual so he won't disturb on my dear Eren again and gives him lots of warning, demand, and dark magic on him. It is nice to see him suffering, it will be better if he just commit suicide so I can wipe off his existence from this world."

Armin decides not to ask any more questions and just shut up.

But there are still question that he is afraid to ask, how did he manage to make Eren date him? How Eren did becomes a shopping addict and what does Levi like about Eren?

* * *

Eren sighs as he sees all the stuff that he just bought.

"Levi . . . you idiot." Then he opens his wallet and has a sad smile form across his face as he stares at the picture.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Eren, please don't."

Levi grip Eren hands tightly refuse to let it go even though Eren struggle and scream for him to let him go, his face is wet with tears. He can't bear to see the person he loves is crying so much, why does this have to happen? What did he do for fate to be so cruel?

"I love you." Levi says not giving up.

He never feels love like this, he knows what his heart and body wants. All he wants if to have Eren heart, mind, eye lips and everything that he has.

"We can't . . ."

"Please! Just live with me."

"Levi . . ."

"I won't let you go no matter what, I'm so sorry for being selfish Eren but I yearn for you for a long time. I will become successful even more than before so you can be happy, I will get you things that you ever want. So please . . ."

Eren shook his head and wonder how can this guys still love him after knowing what will happen, is this what love is?

"Levi, you idiot."

He gives a painful smile and Levi return it with a deep kiss.

* * *

Eren gasp once he opens his eyes.

"Eren sama?" Armin look behind at the passenger seat to see Eren already wake up. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes." Eren smile and look outside the window.

'_Why do I have to remember the past? Is this the sign?'_

* * *

Levi is waiting at the front gate with his servants for Eren arrival.

"Levi sama, please sit down." Krista asks since Levi has stood at the same spot for two hours already.

"Thank you but no." Levi says and looks back at the front.

'_The maids are screaming of jealousy to see how loyal Levi is to wait for Eren to come back!'_

It was then the limo finally arrive, before Armin can stop the engine Eren already jump out and ran toward where Levi is.

"LEVI!" He shouts happily and jumps on him.

Levi catch him beautifully (imagine flowers petals fall on them) and carry Eren in bridal style back inside the house, they all know that Eren just did a dangerous act but as always Levi never scream or shout at his lover.

"Um . . . his stuff?" Armin scratches his head as he sees all those shopping bags that fill the space at the back of the car.

"The usual place." The head maid orders the others servants to carry.

"Excuse me, what do you mean the usual place." Armin asks due to curiosity.

"You didn't know?" She sounds surprise.

Quickly Armin shook his head.

"Well . . . Eren always asks us to put it in the store." Then she lean forward and whispers. "To give it for the orphan."

"EH?"

"It's true, he never buy all of this for himself. Without Levi sama notice he always give it for the orphan but keep few for himself to avoid Levi sama knowing about this?"

"Why did he hide it from young master, it is a good deed right?"

"Yes." Mikasa sighs. "But the problem is Levi wants Eren to use the money for himself."

"Ah . . ."

Okay, at least he now knows something very important. Eren didn't use Levi for money after all. Now another question pop out in his mind, why didn't Levi let Eren spent the money for someone else?

* * *

"LEVI!" Eren says happily as he lay on top of the bed.

"Yes my love." Levi sits beside eren before lying down beside him.

"I just realize something."

"What is it?" he turns around facing his body at Levi, gis lover just smirks to see that Eren is close to him, his clothes is loose at the top show the smooth shoulder which he eager to touch but hold back knowing that Eren is . . . a virgin.

I repeat.

Eren is a virgin.

So he is not used for someone to touch him at those perverted place.

"I think I don't regret living with you Levi."

Levi smiles and pulls Een closer.

"That's good."

"But . . ."

"Yes Eren?"

"Do you regret loving me?"

Levi eyes widen to hear that question, the sudden flashback appear in his mind and bit his lower lip. He has sworn to never love anyone else, he won't let Eren go no matter what but the fate has decided a long time ago and he can't do anything about it. Maybe Eren thinks that he will regret once the fate occur.

"NO! I won't let you go and if one day we will have to be separate I will go with you." He takes Eren hand and presses it on his own chest. "I swear on my life."

Eren closes his eyes and let a shed of tear come out.

"Idiot. Levi is always an idiot." He laughs knowing that his laugh sounds more like crying.

"Then you're also an idiot for dating me." Levi chuckles hiding the sadness within him.


End file.
